


Evidence

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Human!Doctor, PTSD, Panic Attacks, humanThirteen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane and Yaz go to Sophia to present the recording from Whetherspoons.





	1. Lack of Evidence

_ “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Shame you didn’t reciprocate Janey, I guess we need to practice that. Later though. You may leave.” _

Then there was hyperventilating on the phone, breaths short and ragged, as well as crying and an obvious thump that sounded as though someone had hit a wall. Sophia paused the recording and glanced up at the blonde; who had curled herself into Yaz, arms wound tightly around her middle and her head resting on her shoulder, pointedly avoiding eye contact with both of them while a subtle shade of pink dusted her cheeks. Sophia thought back over their meeting and realized that, since the two women had entered her home, Jane had not looked at her even once.

“He kissed you then,  forcibly .”

Jane nodded, snuggling closer into her girlfriend, still not looking at anyone. There was a little whine as she moved, which seemed to shock her as well as everyone else in the room. Yaz felt tears on her skin as the blonde pressed her face against the crook of her neck, clearly trying to hide her face from everyone. She held her closer and gently rubbed her back for comfort, glancing down at her occasionally but kept her gaze at the attorney and her phone so Jane wouldn’t feel the need to explain herself, so she wouldn’t get overwhelmed. Both of them could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. However, Sophia knew that would be a problem.

“I’ll give you time to process I guess,” she sighed as she passed the mobile over to Yaz. “It was good that you thought of recording this, but you should have consulted me before even arranging to meet up with him. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? You’re lucky you got out with just a kiss.”

“I don’t think telling her off is the best thing to do right now,” Yaz argued, feeling a jittery breath on her neck as her girlfriend’s chest heaved against her side. She didn’t even need to look to know that she had started crying again. She stroked her hair slowly, hoping to calm her down.

“I know,” Sophia looked over at the couple, regret and frustration evident in her features. “Just don’t do it again okay? If he’s gotten a kiss who knows what he’ll try for next. Why did you decide this anyway?”

“He threatened her friends.”

“Not you?”

“He’s threatened me too, just not to my face. You heard the recording, they still stand.”

“It appears they do,” she sighed. “Your friends Jane, are they somewhere safe?” 

“Missy,” she mumbled barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry?”

“They’re with Missy, her other friend,” Yaz clarified. “She’s good at protecting people.”

“Okay then,” Sophia wrote a note down in her notebook, not entirely seeming convinced by that fact. “Did you get the tapes?”

They tensed up. Jane sniffled and slowly untangled herself from the brunette, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves. 

“Um,” Yaz started, clearly  agitated . “We looked, or rather, Josh got permission to look at the dates but they weren’t there. Like they had been erased. But there’s no evidence to support that it was Kyle that tampered with it.”

“So, all we have  is two recordings and a poor visual of the events at Yates?” Sophia stated as she put her notebook to the side, crossing her arms as she leaned forward. “And a possibility of tapes from the local Wetherspoons.”

“Y-Yeah...” Jane stammered, looking down at her lap with her hands clasped together, fidgeting. Yaz  noticed her anxiety talking about this, so she shuffled closer to her, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The blonde smiled up at her and rested her head against hers. 

It was awkwardly silent after that. Sophia stood up with an exasperated sigh and tossed her notebook at her desk, yet still clutched at her pen. She walked to her kitchen, grabbed three glasses and some wine, and then slumped down on the chair. The visitors didn’t know what to do other than stare uneasily.

“I know this is unprofessional but screw it,” she groaned as she filled a glass. “I think we should do a trail run of what’s going to happen with Kyle, seeing as you can’t seem to be in the same room as him without having some sort of melt down. So, I was thinking of having someone pretend they’re Kyle and for you to think he’s here in the room. There’s no need to worry that much about him since he won’t be able to touch you or say what he wants, he’ll be careful of what he says so he doesn’t get caught up in his lie. I believe this will be more stressful on him than you since he’s lying, and this is also based on how he wanted to cancel it, but wanted you to think it’s your fault if you decide to or not.”

“Surprisingly,” Yaz spoke up after a while of thought. Sophia had already filled all three glasses and sipped at her own drink as she passed the other two over to them. “That sounds like a good idea,” she turned to her girlfriend, holding her close. “It would be good for us to know how the process works.”

“Yeah,” Jane agreed, a pained smile on her face. “L-Let’s do it.”


	2. Trial and Error

An hour, and glass of wine, later, Sophia made Jane and Yaz sit on opposite sides of the sofa, pretending the coffee table in front of them were podiums and she was the judge. They had gone through the process and writing down points in the incidents, thankfully not going into too much detail at the moment. It still made Jane uneasy, occasionally reaching out to her girlfriend for comfort, wanting desperately to cling onto her and not let go. Sophia grabbed the notes that she had made and quickly read through them. 

“Unfortunately, you might have to recall everything he’s done,” she gave the blonde a sympathetic smile. “If not speak, then down on paper for the record. Whichever way you’ll have to get it all out. And we’ll have to disclose Yaz’s weapon incident, seeing as Kyle will most likely put that against us.” 

“It wasn’t even loaded,” Yaz murmured, crossing her arms. 

“Still wasn’t a good idea.” 

“H-How much will that go against us?” Jane asked carefully, not wanting to irritate her girlfriend. 

“Pulling a weapon on someone? Loaded or not,” she eyed the officer, who looked down at her hands as if she was just now ashamed of her irrational behavior. “It could cause some... Complications in getting Kyle sent away. And could possibly affect your job as an officer, did Josh tell you any of this?” 

“He may have mentioned it,” Yaz frowned as she fidgeted in her seat. 

“Well, you might have to do desk work and give up the gun that apparently you already had. Why is that?” 

“Protection...” 

“Yasmin-” 

“Fine, I just had it because...” She shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “Well, I wasn’t lying when I said it was for protection. Y-You just never know these days if anyone is going to jump you, or attack your family because of religion or just the colour of your skin. S-Since I’m an officer it would be socially acceptable to own one. I cleared having a work one, that I barely use since we don’t have riots or anything often, but I thought I’d have my own one. And when I saw Kyle doing... That to Jane, I snapped. I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly...” 

An awkward silence filled the room. Everyone was unsure of where to look; Yaz staring at her lap, Sophia looking at the documents, and Jane glanced between the two, unsure of who to focus on. Jane cautiously placed her hand on hers, rubbing her thumb along her knuckles for comfort.  

“Yes well,” Sophia cleared her throat. “That is a valid reason, but uh, pick your battles as they say.” 

“Yeah," the officer sighed, regret evident in her features. “I really should have...” 

“It’s okay though,” Jane shuffled closer to her girlfriend. 

“Is it?” she groaned as she tilted her head back. “I have literally put your case in jeopardy, I’ve put your-” 

“Yaz,” she interrupted, one hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, the other on her knee. “If the trial doesn’t go well it won’t be your fault, it’ll be his.” 

“Speaking of,” Sophia leaned forward. “Maybe we could get onto it? On how you’ll deal with it.” 

“Oh uh, y-yeah,” Jane smiled slightly, yet was clearly uncertain in herself. “So um... W-What is it you want me to do?” 

“What would happen if he’s in the room?” the blonde prompted; one leg crossed over the other as she leant back. She shuffled the small stack of documents she had in her hand to sit straight in her lap. “He wouldn’t do anything during the trial, especially if it would go against him. At most he would look at you to try and intimidate you.” 

“I-I don’t know,” Jane stammered, frustration evident in her features. “I-I don’t think anything would happen, it w-would still just, make me spiral, I guess? R-Remember everything he’s done.” 

“Jane, a-are you okay?” Yaz shuffled over to her once she realized her breathing had increased. She cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist, comfortingly rubbing her thumb along her clenched hands with her other arm. “Just deep breathes okay?” 

“Y-Yeah,” she nodded, relaxing into her girlfriend’s touch. Her breathing slowed down as she concentrated on how close their bodies were, how comforting Yaz’s touch was, how amazing it was to know someone like her, despite the situation. She tried not to dwell on it, calming her breathing down successfully. It was so much easier to do with Yaz holding onto her, something she knew was going to be impossible during the trial. 

“Okay, I don’t think we can do this right now given what’s recently happened,” Sophia concluded once it was clear Jane had stopped panicking, scribbling down some notes. “Was this at least helpful?” 

“Um... Y-Yeah, it was just...” 

“Maybe not the right time?” Yaz finished, looking at both blondes for confirmation. 

“Jane, are you still seeing your therapist?” 

“Haven’t since the panic attack...” 

“If you want, I can come with you to schedule one?” 

“I think it would be best,” Sophia smiled at them. “Well, thank you for coming by. Maybe next time we can try to talk to someone else who’s worked at Huddersfield station, if they could be a witness or something? It would be helpful if there were more than just us.” 

“If anyone’s willing to talk to me, yeah, we can try. I’ll get Missy to go over tomorrow, she’s uh... Well, she can get people to do what she wants.”

“Okay, that’s good,” she turned to the clock on the wall behind her visitors, revealing it was 11:30pm. “Geez, time really flies huh? Oh! Yaz, how are you going to get home?” 

“Uh,” she turned around to check the time, her brows furrowing in concern. “I’m sure my parents won’t mind if I drop in.” 

“If not you’re welcome to stay here,” Sophia smiled as she stood up. “Same goes for you Jane.” 

“Um, no, it’s alright,” the shorter blonde smiled bashfully, patting at her pockets in search of her mobile. “I’ll see if Missy can pick me up, she should be done with work now.” 

“You sure?” Yaz turned to her, her own mobile already unlocked in her hand to contact her Mum. “I’m sure my parents won’t mind.” 

“A-Are you sure?” 

“Well, I’ll text and find out,” she smiled as she did so. Moments later there was a reply. “Yup, she doesn’t mind.” 

“Well It's great you both have somewhere to go!” Sophia clapped, the wine – that was not empty – obviously caught up to her. “You okay getting there?” 

“Yeah, it’s not that far,” Yaz grinned as she stood up, followed by her girlfriend. “We should probably be off now, just don’t overdo it on the wine okay?” 

Sophia laughed as she collected the glasses, all of them drunk by her. “I’ll be fine!” 

“A-Are you sure?” Jane asked as she put her jacket back on. 

“Yeah, I will,” she grinned goofily as she strolled over to the kitchen. The two visitors merely glanced at each other, both unsure if they should leave her alone. Before they could discuss it, the blonde walked back in and picked up the empty bottle of wine. “You two can leave y’know? Not that I don’t like your company, but your parents are expecting you.” 

“That’s a point,” Yaz nodded before pocketing her mobile and heading to the door. She opened it and gestured for her girlfriend to go first, hand stretched out as she held the door open. “Again, thanks for today Sophia, we’ll keep in touch?” 

“Yeah!” 

Jane waved goodbye and ducked under her arm as she walked out. There was a bit of small talk as they walked out of the building and down the road. It was surprisingly cold, so they cuddled together as they walked, on the plus side the Park Hill flats weren’t that far from Sophia’s. 

“Hey uh, I know this isn’t the right time,” Yaz sighed as they stopped walking, the conversation making her stop and stare up at the sky, unsure of where else to look. All she knew that Jane was staring at her, her expression unreadable from her peripheral vision. “So, you don’t have to answer, and we can wait until after the trial. But um, if you want a distraction,” she took a deep breath and finally turned to the confused blonde. “Would you like to go on a date? Like, an actual date?” 

Jane grinned, “Sure!” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah!” the blonde side hugged her; grin still plastered on her face. “But I want to pay this time, and plan it.” 

With that Yaz laughed, walking awkwardly with her girlfriend wrapped around her. “Sure, you can pay this time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be more light-hearted and fluffy, however it may not be posted for a while. And it might be based in the past - more specifically last Friday 'cause it's based on my experience. 
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also I've done some mood boards of the characters in this story (K9, Yasmin, Jane etc) on Tumblr - natepierce18 if anyone's interested.


End file.
